Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 1 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 5 }{ 1 } $
$ = 6 - 1 \times 10 + 5 $ $ = 6 - 10 + 5 $ $ = -4 + 5 $ $ = 1 $